gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Los Santos Police Department
The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is the police department of the city of Los Santos, San Andreas. With 9,925 offices and 2,879 civilian staff, covering an area of 498 square miles (1,290 km2) with a population of 3,792,621 million people, it is the fourth largest local law enforcement agency in the United States, after the New York City Police Department, the Chicago Police Department and the Los Angeles Police Department. The LAPD has been copiously fictionalized in numerous Vinewood movies, novels and television shows throughout its history. The department has also been associated with a number of controversies, mainly concerned with racial animosity, police brutality and police corruption. History Organization Board of Police Commissioners The Board of Police Commissioners serves as the head of the Los Santos Police Department, functioning like a corporate board of directors, setting policies for the department and overseeing its operations. The Board works in conjunction with the Chief of Police who acts as a chief executive officer and reports to the Board. Office of Operations The office of operations minds itself with the overall main focus of the LSPD's mission fixating on managing the Central bureau with its acknowledged sub-units and divisions. Central Bureau Central bureau is the very core of the Office of Operations divided in four seperate divisions listed below. As such a Commander Officer is fully responsible alongside an Assistant Commanding Officer and manages the below units taking charge of its Lead Officers. City Patrol Unit : City Patrol Unit is the standardized patrol division consisting of the vast majority of police officers responsible for responding to emergency calls and carrying out simple investigative tasks. In coöperation with its supportive divisions assisting the City Patrol Unit in its job it combats crime and enables crime prevention within the city. It's patrol jurisdiction covers Red County, Flint County and Los Santos and the unit is managed by a Commanding Officer. =K-9 division = : K-9's mission is to support the department its field, tactical and detective operations in the search of outstanding felony suspects, misdemeanor suspects armed with a firearm, lost and missing persons and evidence. K-9 team responds to assist field, tactical and detective operations on a city-wide basis seven days a week, 24 hours a day. K-9 teams also assist with emergency calls for service including "office needs help", "assistance" or "back-up" calls. The K-9 platoon is one of the field platoons of the City Patrol Unit, the K-9 platoon is supervised by a sergeant, who will act as the unit supervisor, and several Police Officers as K9 handlers. Academy Student Program & Auditorium : The Academy Student Program is the LSPD's police academy program designated to train young law enforcement aspirants ready to fulfill basics tasks as a Police Officer. Its structure consists of a student stage with theory classes and practical training and a trail-period as a cadet within the field consecutively after being taught its basic needs. The Auditorium is located on Pershing Square where seminaries are held aswell as monthly meetings within the department. It in addition holds a gym and several classrooms to fulfill student needs but the campus is also used by full-fletched police officers for practice. City Traffic Unit : Class C, formally known as the City Traffic Unit consists of seven to ten officers who are assigned to traffic enforcement, crash investigation and vehicle thefts. : Traffic Enforcement : The primary duty is the enforcement of traffic laws in order to reduce traffic collisions, their resulting injuries, and to facilitate the safe and expedient flow of vehicular and pedestrian traffic. These efforts result in safer roadways and streets, fewer fatalities, injuries, and reduces property damage. Speed, one of the leading causes of collisions, is enforced through the use of laser and radar devices. : Traffic Accident Investigation : When a traffic accident occurs, a Class C officer will respond to scene and start an investigation. Part of this investigation is to interrogate drivers, witnesses, examine skidmarks, damages on vehicles and / or persons. When the investigation is finished officer would write a "Traffic Accident Casefile" and make a decision whos fault was it. In case of aggravated indifference of traffic laws, such as DUI or excessive speeding, case will go into courts. : Vehicle Thefts - Investigation & Recovery : In our society, vehicles are an important part of our daily lives. When a vehicle is stolen, it is usually an expensive loss that disrupts our routines. The goal of Class C is the reduction and prevention of vehicle thefts and to assist with the recovery of stolen vehicles and the prosecution of those that steal vehicles. Office of Special Operations Special Operations Bureau Special Weapons and Tactics Special Vehicles Unit =Marine Support Unit = =Air Support Unit = =High Speed Unit = Detective Bureau Chief of Staff Administrative Tech Services Bureau Finance Service Human Resources Internet and technical service Security of evidence Database Support Mobile Digital Communicator Office of the Chief Internal Affairs Group Rank structure and insignia Chiefs of Police Staffing Work Environment In coöperation with other agencies Resources Standardized patrol equipment Special Vehicles Unit High Speed Unit Aviation Category:Law Enforcement